Mama Hornet
by MaxTheDeku
Summary: I know the Knight and Hornet are actually siblings. This is just based off of a silly misconception I had, where I thought Hornet was the Knight's Mama. This timeline is a timeline in which the Hollow Knight contains the Radiance, and still functions normal. Hornet found a mysterious child, and is soon forced to take it into her custody. What will she do? What help will she need?
1. The Child

**_Quick note: I know the Knight and Hornet are siblings. This is based upon my initial misconception of Hornet being being the Knight's mom._**

Hornet was doing her normal rounds in Greenpath when she heard a wail, but it didn't make a sound... it called her to the source.

There, she found a bug in swaddling clothes, but upon further examination, it appeared to be not like a bug, but... something else.

Hornet picked up the bundle and looked over the small one inside. It babbled at her and Hornet responded with, "Well, I can't leave you out here. I'll take you to my home for the moment..." Hornet threaded her needle with the package in her cloak and darted off.

...

Hornet laid the small... _thing_... in a cage of sorts created from curved spikes.

"Where did you come from, little one?" she questioned, only getting babbles in return.

"Well, where'd I expect to go to from that?"

Hornet walked over to her cushioned bench and took a small doze...

...

_HOLY-_

A mosscrawler was on her mask, and the small child was missing from their containment. She felt a shiver down her spine, and turned around.

She witnessed the bug riding a moss crawler. Hornet gave it a big Mom Glare().

"What am I going to do with you..."


	2. I Am NOT Your Mother

Chaper Two:

Hornet handed a letter to Skippy the Mantis Youth. "Please send this to Deepnest, to... her, yes. Thank you."

She looked at this child, now bound by her thread, and it cocked its head and said:

"Ma... Ma?"

Hornet felt her face flush.

"I am not your mother-"

Somehow, the child escaped the thread bindings, and sat in the crook of Hornet's mask.

"Mama."

"No."

It slid off of her mask and into her lap. It wrapped itself in her dress-cloak, and sleepily said, "Mama."

Hornet was happy she found this child, and decided it would be her son. She called him her little Knight.

A week passed quite uneventfully, and a large bug's steps could be heard. In walked Herrah the Beast, the mother of Hornet.

"Hello, Daughter."

"Hello, Mother. I will prepare some tea."

Hornet left for _literally_ 5 minutesto find her mom holding her little Knight.

"M-MOTHER-!"


	3. Grandma Comes to Visit

"What?"

"Put the little Ghost down, he isn't dressed!"

"He doesn't need to be dressed! Who raised you, the Pale Lady?"

"Yes, Mother, she _did_."

"Oh, right. Anyways, I can help you, on one condition..."

Herrah paused.

"Yes?" Hornet was growing impatient with her mother.

"Get married, have kids, something!"

Hornet glared at her.

"Oh, I was kidding. Why do you alwayw take things so seriously?"

Herrah looked at Hornet sternly. "You should get a father figure for him, or he shall be like you."

\--

Hornet had narrowed her list down to two people: the great Nailsage, or Ogrim of the 5 Great Knights.

After a long rest, she invited both of them over.

She could tell sly was there because of all nail whooshing, and for Ogrim's laugh, let's say she couldn't forget it.


	4. Who's Yo Daddy?

Hornet paced up and down her house, occasionally giving a glance at Sly and Ogrim.

"Alright... ok... so you know why you're here, correct?"

They both nodded vigorously.

"And you aren't going to declare war on each other about this child?"

They, again, vigorously nod.

"Ok... MOTHER- RELEASE THE CHILD!"

Out of the blue, the two men saw a blur, and a moment later, a child in between Hornet's horns. They saw the similarities between them, questioning if it was truly not her child. It had very small horns, and a fresh, forest green cloak. They looked at it, then to each other, and back it again.

They bursted into tears and swore that no bug would lay a single breath on it. Hornet just facepalmed, and her little Knight followed suit. Sly and Ogrim quickly resolved a schedule:

Sly would take him on Thursdays and Fridays, and Ogrim would have him on Mondays and Tuesdays. Hornet would have her little Knight on the weekends and Wednesdays.

Hornet, seeing it was indeed Tuesday, silently communicated with her child that the man who smelt like defecate would be watching him. The child slowly dropped from Hornet's head, and rubbed his head on her's. He calmly walked to Ogrim, and took the ex-knight's hand. They walked out of the house, and to the Waterways.


	5. On Quirrel

Heyo! It is Max here. To resolve a review I had received. Quirrel isn't a father because, yes, he'd be a good father, but I feel Hornet would despise him, so That's my logic, and happy reading!


End file.
